1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a dye-sensitized solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar energy is a promising alternative energy source. Developments in solar energy technology are driven by the fact that solar energy is continuous and sustainable. Also, solar energy is environmentally friendly.
Generation of solar energy requires solar cells. Simplistically, electricity is generated by circuitry, generated by illumination of a material to generate electrons and holes. For example, a dye-sensitized solar cell (DSSC) is formed by sintering a semiconductor type metal oxide such as TiO2 on a conductive substrate. A dye is then absorbed by a surface of the semiconductor type metal oxide to form a photo-anode. An electrolyte between the photo-anode and a cathode aids in electrical conduction. Currently, technological development of DSSCs is popular due to its high photo-induced electron transfer efficiency and low costs. However, for a DSSC applied in a portable power supply, electron loss resulting in decreased photo-induced electron transfer efficiency is a problem when the DSSC is under a low light intensity environment.
Meanwhile, conventionally used semiconductor photocatalytic materials, may comprise TiO2, ZnO, SnO2 or CdS. Of the materials, TiO2 is a popular material due to its high oxidation-reduction ability, high chemical stability and the fact that it is non-poisonous. The conventional metal ion-doped photocatalytic materials are mainly applied to improve photocatalytic activity by trapping oxides to increase the absorption of light.
Thus, a novel dye-sensitized solar cell and a method for fabricating the same are desired with minimum electron loss under a low light intensity environment, resulting in increased photo-induced electron transfer efficiency.